KHRestyled! Imagination Forest
by TheParadoxicalOtaku
Summary: "So do you want some tea while we wait?" "Hmph, herbivore." "I'm making some anyway! You made me spill my previous cup!" "Hmph." "Okay, fine." The adorable fluff of Tsunayoshi Sawada! Imagination Forest Remixed! AU, OOC. Slight mentions of abuse. Yeahs, that is all. Review for cuteness! :D


I'm back, my lovelies! Did you miss your dear ol' momma over here? –Crickets chirp- Momma feels so unloved! Ahhhh, I've seen quite a lot of output from the Heat-Haze Days soundtrack, I wonder if I was the one to kick-start it. –Ego inflates drastically- /shotdeadseveraltimes Mhmm, Avengers fan fiction is delicious. Nomnom. We shall proceed! Imagination Forest, you're up next! –Pew pew- Tosses cute Tsu-chan out to the predatory wolves. Hieeeeee! Ahhh, music to my ears. Slightly different from the actual song and OOC characters! I swear if I can do one in character, I'll cry.

If I can do a back-flip, I own Vocaloid. If I can do a cartwheel or somersault, I own Katekyo Hitman Reborn... Nope, nothing's happening to me, oh well.

* * *

_KHRestyled: Imagination Forest {Tsunayoshi Sawada, Giotto, Hibari Kyoya}_

* * *

Once upon a time, there lived an adorable little boy who resided deep within the woods.

This boy lived all by himself, in the constant flurry of rumors that surrounded him and his existence. Today, we'll discuss how he managed to break free from the hurtful web of lies and deceit.

* * *

Tsunayoshi sighed happily as he thought he heard the sigh of the wind blowing past him and the light chirping of the birds in the distance. How peaceful life was here.

His long bangs shifted by the wind to reveal intoxicating orange eyes and he hastily adjusted his hair back into position.

The warm breeze made itself comfortable in his little house, taking away with it the stifling feel of loneliness that had enshrouded the room like an annoying veil. The slight scent of spring flowers wafted about the room and melted the cold gaze on the young teen's face.

It really hit home about how lonely he was at times but when nature pervaded his senses like this, it never failed to bring a bright smile to his face.

Well except for Uncle Giotto. Tsuna missed the older man with all his heart and he couldn't help but remember the events long gone. The cause of his Uncle's mysterious and sudden _disappearance_.

* * *

A young Tsuna wept silently as the gang of village bullies surrounded him, cutting off his plans for escape and preventing him from running off without a slight injury or two, if he was lucky.

He thought that perhaps no one would notice him if he went to town to get supplies. Obviously, he had to be proven wrong.

The bullies made spiteful remarks about his life, how he was nothing more than a freakish monster, their parents said so and how his parents must have been so terrified of him to have abandoned him and left without a trace.

The tears fell down his face like a leaky tap as the bullies gave his long fluffy hair a sharp yank and he winced against his own will to not give the bullies the satisfaction of seeing his reaction.

"What do you boys think you're doing now?" A sharp voice interrupted the boys and their ceaseless taunting.

The boy tried to dam the flow of tears trickling down his face as he looked up hopefully in the direction of the voice.

The boys did the exact same thing, except for the fact that their looks were not very kind ones.

It couldn't be...

It was! It was!

Tsuna cried his uncle's name gratefully, happy to have the abuse stop for just a moment. The elder man flashed him a quick smile before turning to face the group of boys who had been silent since the arrival of an adult.

His gaze hardened as he stared down at the boys, gaze giving away nothing but spearing the group into place, causing each individual to become motionless.

"What? Do you think we're that easily intimidated by the likes of you?" The leader of the group spat hatefully.

"You're nothing more but a weirdo. A MONSTER just like that freak lying on the floor over there. Boys, go get him!" The leader continued to sneer up at the man who did nothing in response but stood stock-still waiting for them to attack.

The boys hesitated a little since it _was _an adult they were facing but decisively snapped into action and sprang at the two.

"Go Tsuna! Get away from here! I can handle it!" Giotto yelled urgently to the prone trembling brunet boy as he eyed the boys with a tinge of apprehension.

The boy nodded frantically, scrambled to his feet before dashing off in the direction of his hideaway home deep in the forest.

He did not look back once, though his peripheral vision was flooded with a bright flash of orange before it faded away into nothing.

He gritted his teeth and ran with a renewed burst of energy, adrenaline coursing through his veins.

Nothing could be heard regarding the scuffle, not at this distance.

Nature decided to take its cue and resumed with everyday life, as though nothing out of the ordinary had happened and someone hadn't just died.

Tsuna slammed the doors to his house shut and curled up into a small ball on the floor, crying his heart out.

His sole companion was gone now, never to walk about this house ever again.

* * *

Tsuna shook his head slightly to clear it of the bad memories before refocusing his attention back onto the book lying in his lap.

His attempts were in vain as he could not stop the flow of memories overwhelming his current train of thought.

* * *

"Remember Tsuna, you must **_never ever_** show anyone your eyes. Everyone will all turn to stone if you do." Giotto warned him with a serious tone.

The small boy nodded attentively before looking somewhere else.

Giotto could only sigh in amusement.

* * *

"Giotto ojii-san! Look! Isn't the flower crown I made so pretty?" Tsuna laughed cheekily, holding up the crown for his uncle to admire.

A gentle smile was his only reply as Giotto dipped his head down to allow Tsuna to place it gently on his head.

Tsuna clapped cheerfully once he had done so.

* * *

"Do you want to be like, my friends? I know really fun games we could all play together..." Tsuna said shyly as he faced the children having fun in the small clearing.

Horrified gasps and disgusted looks were the reactions he got as they realized that it was the weirdo their parents had told them to stay away from.

_The Cursed One._

They pushed him out of the way roughly and ran off, laughing among themselves.

Tsuna held back the tears that were threatening to fall and left slowly, scuffing at the ground with his shoes.

* * *

He sighed as the outpouring of memories subsided and he looked back down again.

'I'd really look forward to exploring the world too but...' He glanced down at the image of the scary lady with snakes for hair and shuddered. Legend said that this lady too could turn men to stone if they so much as looked at her. If he had the same abilities... He couldn't fathom it.

He sipped his herb tea slowly as he flipped the pages and the wind continued merrily messing around with his hair.

_Knock. Knock._

The cup slipped out of his hands at the unexpected sound and he gazed fearfully at the door.

The spilled tea and ceramic shards lay forgotten on the floor.

'Who'd want to knock on the door of a monster? Or was it those bullies looking for round two after all this while?' He thought warily and stared at the door, half-expecting it to be knocked over by a thug of some kind.

In his haste to avoid coming into contact with another human and go hide in a closet, he managed to trip over thin air and fell to the ground with a loud 'thump'.

He gazed at the door, holding in his breaths and eyeing the still piece of wood separating him from the outside world suspiciously.

The boy on the other side had heard the loud 'thump' coming from inside the house after he knocked smartly on the door and instantly turned the knob of the door.

This time, Tsuna was unable to control his gasp as the door opened to reveal a boy who did not look like he was here to beat the stuffing out of the poor boy.

Steely grey eyes met frightened amber colored ones as time seemed to come to a standstill at that very instant.

Tsuna hastily moved his hands to cover his eyes and whispered loud enough for the boy to hear,"Don't look into my eyes. You'll turn to stone."

Kyoya certainly felt like stone back there as the strange boy who looked highly herbivorous quickly blocked his eyes from Kyoya's line of sight.

Tsuna hoped the boy would back off but then life was full of surprises as the intruder clasped his hands on the trembling boy's shoulders.

'Had he been trembling the entire time?'

"Herbivore, if you thought that I would be afraid of you, do you suppose I would have knocked on your door?"

His voice softened considerably and probably his gaze as well but Tsuna wasn't looking. Nope, not at all.

"If I feared that I would get turned into stone all the time, I would not get anything done so wouldn't it be nice to live without that kind of fear, herbivore?"

He slowly pried the brunet's shaking hands away from his teary face before looking straight at him.

Tsuna's heart swelled with joy until he thought it would burst.

"Do you really think so?" Tsuna's voice still shook slightly with uncertainty about the future.

"Yes, you silly little herbivore, now come on, don't you want to go and fulfill the dreams your heart had yearned for?" The steely gaze was back in place again.

The raven patted the brunet's fluffy hair before leading him out the front door.

* * *

Only for it to rain unexpectedly on the both of them. The pair dashed back inside the house. The brunet giggling uncontrollably at the sheer craziness of it all.

"So do you want some tea while we wait?"

"Hmph, herbivore."

"I'm making some anyway! You made me spill my previous cup just because you decided to intrude on my home!"

"Hmph."

"Okay, fine."

"Sooooo, what made you come by this place anyway?"

A fierce glare was given before the brunet finally backed down.

"Okay, okay. Fine then!"

* * *

Take Two!

As he was led out the door once more, the bright sunshine made him gasp in wonder as the birds sang more joyfully, as if knowing what the special occasion was and finding it worth the celebration.

* * *

Tsuna's P.O.V

As I slip on my hoodie that you had given me, I go out to greet all the new friends I've made along the way.

The breeze ruffles my hair teasingly, bidding me good luck and farewell.

A brilliant smile is permanently carved onto my face as I pluck up the courage to continue the brilliant future ahead of me, along with you.

* * *

Hmph! Not bad, if I do say so myself. I know the rain scene was pretty adorbs right! Uploading two stories at once is killing me. Even if they are quite short. Tsuna Torture. I cried. I have lost the ability to can right now. Please let me simmer a while. Review please! I love it and I want to know if you liked it or it's nothing more than a passing fancy of yours! Imma be a review monster! Omnomnom. Oh yes, next and finally, Kisaragi Attention! Do you think I should use Fem!Tsuna or just stick with the normal male Tsuna? It might take a while. Being the lazy butt that I am.

So yes! The new Katekyo Hitman Reborn Chapter! What were your thoughts regarding the situation at hand? OwO Ciao! ;P


End file.
